wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Kaz'rogal
The third boss in the Battle for Mount Hyjal, Kaz'rogal is a rather tough DPS race. Abilities *Melee: 2-3k on plate. *Cleave: 10-12k to all melee in a frontal arc. *War Stomp: 15 yard AoE, 1700-2500 damage plus 5 sec stun. *Cripple: 20 yard range. Increases time between attacks by 75% and movement by 75%, in addition to reducing Strength by 75%. Lasts 12 sec. *Mark of Kaz'rogal: A debuff inflicted on all mana users in the raid. Drains 600 mana per second for 5 sec. If mana is reduced to zero by the debuff, the target detonates for 10.213 to 11.287 AoE damage. Resistable but not Dispellable. Raid setup and equipment See the MH Boss Tips for general info, only one tank required. It may be possible for Tauren player character to melee Kaz'rogal from outside the range of his warstomp, due to their slightly larger melee range. All mana users should wear some Shadow resistance gear, because the Mark of Kaz'rogal and all of its effects can be resisted. The whole raid should have the Shadow Protection buff from priests. Due to their low mana, protection paladins should take extra care not to hurt others when they explode from the Mark. Horde NPCs If Thrall and his NPCs, particularly the tauren warriors, are all up they can do about 15% damage on their own. This can be very important near the end of the fight - there are reports of Kaz'rogal first kills with only one surviving raid member watching while the NPCs brought down the last 7% or so. In order to speed things up it's possible to have the MT kite Kaz'rogal through the two groups of NPCs, but it's just as feasible to wait until they enter the fight by themselves (which they usually do in any case). Kiting is detrimental to raid DPS, so it should be done only if the NPCs do more damage by their early entry than is lost due to aggro problems by the raid. Mana management Mana users need to do anything they can to keep their mana up. Blessing of Wisdom, Flask of Mighty Restoration and Blackened Sporefish as well as Superior Mana Oil should all be in effect. Super Mana Potions should be used on every cooldown, starting as early as possible. Shadowfiends, Evocation, Mana Tide Totem, Innervate, Shamanistic Rage, etc must all be available. Paladins should set up a Judgement of Wisdom rotation to keep it up as much as possible. Mages may use Ice Block and Paladins may use Divine Shield before (or immediately after) being afflicted by Kaz'rogal's Mark, thus avoiding one completely. Heroism/Bloodlust can be used early (but not too early, watch aggro) so that the high mana cost can be recovered before the first mark, or can be used late, when death is inevitable anyways. Innervates should best be used on Shadow Priest(s). When a mana user runs low, it's a good idea to burn the last mana quickly, and then move to a safe spot, not to harm others. Battle rezzes (Soulstone, Ankh etc.) are only of limited usefulness because raid members are rezzed without buffs and less than a full mana bar, therefore they usually die again on the next Mark. Nontheless, if used right after a Mark, a rez can mean one-half mana bar of nukes (or heals on the melee group), which can make the difference in a tight fight. Enrage The first Mark of Kaz'rogal is cast after 60 seconds. The time until the next Mark is cast is reduced by 10 seconds each time, so that the 2nd mark happens at 1:50, the 3rd at 2:30 and so on. In the end, it's cast every 5 seconds. This works in effect like a soft enrage, after about four minutes mana users inevitably start to die. After some time all healers are dead, the last surviving raid members are usually rogues or DPS warriors, who must stay out of melee range and hope the NPCs bring the boss down. Warlocks with a sacrificed Felhunter can stay alive very long (spamming Drain Life and Life Tap). Loot Quotes Aggro: *Yells: Cry for mercy! Your meaningless lives will soon be forfeit. Mark of Kaz'rogal: *Yells: Your death will be a painful one. *Yells: You... are marked. Killing a player: *Yells: Miserable nuisance! *Yells: You... are nothing! Notes Movies External links Category:Doomguards Category:Bosses Category:Hyjal Summit mobs